Contracts
Contracts are a type of mission introduced in the April 30th, 2015 update. In the mobile version, they were added in version 1.5, which was released around the beginning of September 2015. They are periodically-refreshing missions of a short duration of about two minutes. Each contract is randomized between a selection of six maps and five modes. The six maps are Compound, Uranium Mine, Sea Lab, Crash Site, Space Resort, and Highway. Space Resort was added in the May 14, 2015 update, and Highway was added in an unannounced update around the beginning of June 2015. The five modes that the player can possibly play are: Ammo Recovery, which involves retrieving ammo boxes; Data Retrieval, which involves hacking into frozen Trans-Fed terminals; Support Weapons Shipment, which involves defending various crates from harm; Equipment Salvage, where you kill zombies to collect what they drop to gain extra alloy; and Zombie Hotspot, where you kill zombies that have overrun an area for bonus XP. Ammo Recovery can have any manufacturer, while Support Weapons Shipment is restricted to the manufacturers that make turrets (i.e. Ronson, Critical Mass, HVM, Teknoboom, and HIKS) and Data Retrieval is exclusively given by the Trans-Fed government. This mode is special, in that it has no bosses (including the miniboss Zombdroid Servants and Zombdroid Soldiers); the zombies that do appear, however, seem to be more powerful. Map Modes Ammo Recovery The Ammo Recovery contract involves collecting ammunition caches scattered throughout the map and returning them to the spawn location. The player starts out in a small zone, to which he must carry the ammunition caches. After every ammunition cache has been picked up, more will spawn in the same positions of the first. Completion of the contract awards a varying amount of premium ammunition depending on how many ammunition caches were retrieved. Ammo Recovery missions can be offered by any company. NOTE: All weapons receive an equal number of ammo. Example: A Mustang (capacity 2) and a Hotspot (capacity 400) receive the same amount of ammo. Data Retrieval The Data Retrieval contract involves hacking into various computer terminals to retrieve data. Terminals come in large or small variants, and are hacked automatically when a player stands next to them. The process is slow (about 14 seconds in game), but can be sped up considerably by multiple players converging on the same terminal. The higher a percentage of data that gets retrieved, the higher the payout. The contract itself rewards large amounts of SAS Credits, increasing with additional data. Data Retrieval is only offered by Trans-Fed, otherwise known as "Government". Data Retrieval is a preferred mode, due to the large amounts of cash it can drop, when completed successfully. Not only this, but one really doesn't need to hack the entire terminal to obtain rewards; the "health" that the terminal is left with is proportionate to the amount of funds recovered, which is thus related to the amount of money received. Support Weapons Shipment Support Weapons Shipment is a defense contract that involves protecting various crates from zombie attacks. Zombies will attack in waves that appear roughly every thirty seconds, and will spawn from predetermined spawn locations. The more crates that are protected, the larger the player's payout. The mission will give the player large amounts of grenades and turrets of the manufacturer the mission is taken out for (i.e. Company). The mission is only offered by manufacturers that make turrets. The end-game turret drops and grenades stay in your inventory, making them especially useful. Zombie Hotspot Zombie Hotspot is an assault contract in which you have to kill as many zombies as possible. Zombies will appear in wave like style roughly every thirty seconds and tend to spawn from certain parts on the map. They also have the size of a normal zombie in Nightmare Mode except without the health and damage increase. The more zombies you kill, the more XP you get at the end, along with the normal XP you get from playing. This is good for people who don't like doing NM or farming for XP, as you get extra XP for just being there helping out. Zombie Hotspot was added on 21 May 2015. Equipment Salvage During Equipment Salvage, you kill zombies that drop salvage. The more salvage you collect, the more alloy you get as a reward. This is especially useful for gaining alloy, as it yields around the same rewards as a 2x alloy map or double the alloy for a normal map. However, Nightmare Mode gives more alloy than Equipment Salvage, especially if played on a 2x alloy map. Equipment Salvage was added on 12 October 2015, and rewards players with Alloy. Trivia *In mobile, it is possible for manufacturers like Rancor and Spaceskin to provide turrets even though they do not produce any. Gallery Government.png|The Trans-Fed's logo for the Data Retrieval contract. Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombie Assault 4: Modes Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile